


A Single Line of…

by Large_H



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Only one line so enjoy it while you can, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Literally a single line of crack in this mostly angst and fluff-filled fic. Was meant to be entirely crack but you know what? I just can't. Please enjoy this weird fic idea that came to me at 1 in the morning.(Or in other words, my two favorite love birds have the worst luck ever and Michelle has the words 'I am Iron-man' written on her neck.) Thank you universe!Also, Peter's a self-sacrificing dumb A$$ as always.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Stories in which Peter Parker snaps in Endgame instead of Tony Stark.





	A Single Line of…

Life is a funny thing when you think about it. However, oftentimes and more than not it’s there to throw you off your balance and shove you in the mud. Other times life can pull you up from the deepest depths and lowest lows. However, this time it was much less the ladder and more the first option.

One Michelle Jones sat against her bed within the confines of her small New York apartment that she and her parents lived in. It was by no means bad or cramped. However, it was comfy and cozy for the three.

She’d be turning 16 in less than 10 minutes and as fate would have it and life would give. She’d be receiving two things. One would be what some called tattoos others called a soul marker. Both were generally correct. However, they came in pairs. One wouldn’t exist without the other.

If it was her own choosing she’d have neither and be doomed to the fate of her own. Yet, that wasn’t how this thing worked. She had come to terms with that a long time ago, two years in fact. MJ looked at the clock on her phone, eyeing it as the seconds ticked passed on the app.

This was her fate, she accepted it even if it was forced upon her. Finally, after the time had passed and she’d turned 16. The burning began, the itching, scratchy feeling of the words and symbol being itched into her.

A few seconds later, it had stopped. She’d looked down towards her right arm, on her wrist sat the symbol. The symbol that she was stuck with for the rest of her life and what was it. Well, etched into her skin was a simple, yet nice looking Spider-man logo. Nothing special but it was what it was.

MJ frowned at it. “Really? Nerd…” Even if she wouldn’t admit it, she enjoyed it. It could have been far worse. However, there is a push and pull in the world and so she looked for the writing. She couldn’t find it on her arms or her legs, and yet she also couldn’t find it on hands nor feet. She looked all over, it was on her chest. (Thankfully) And it wasn’t anywhere else on her body so to say. Then she turned to the mirror to try and find it and of course, that’s when Michelle spotted it.

She began to rub it. “Why is it on my neck?!?” She was upset already without even reading it. And then she read it and. “Oh for F**** sakes!” MJ began to rub her temples as she looked at the cursive.

On the right side of her neck in cursive sat the words ‘I am Iron-man’ and now the teen wanted nothing more than to kill herself. Because this was cruel and unusual on so many levels.

“Why… WHY!” She yelled at herself.

Then she got a call because of course, she got a call at 5:30 in the morning. It was Peter, thankful it wasn’t anyone else. It was just Peter.

Michelle picked up the phone and answered. Peter seemed out of breath for some reason but she brushed it off. “Hey MJ, Happy Birthday, I’ll see you later but I figured I'd call to wish you… you know.” Peter stammered a bit at the end.

“Thanks, Nerd. See you in a little while.” MJ now realized that in fact, she was going to have to go out in public like this… For the rest of her life. OR, Well until she met her soulmate. The words would eventually disappear after the encounter however, the symbol never left. 

Michelle went to school soon after the marks appeared and visited with her friends. Liz had congratulated her on the newfound marks and they all had a laugh about the Spider-man logo that was covering her wrist.

“So, do you think it’s… Spider-man?” Michelle let go of a small snort at the thought. It definitely wasn’t.

“There’s no way. I think it’s just some nerd.” The group once again laughed at the thought. Soon after they split to go separate ways. MJ later found herself at a table with her favorite losers.

“Hey MJ!” Ned greeted her with his usual happy go lucky attitude. Peter gave a small nod.

“Hey Losers.” She greeted back and they sat in relative silence for a few seconds before  _ Ned just had to ask.  _

“Hey, MJ? What marks did you get.” The girl rolled her eyes at the two. She didn’t feel comfortable talking about it at all but sighed in defeat. She couldn’t say no to Ned as much as it pained her to talk about it.

MJ flipped over her right wrist and showed the marking to her friends. Ned let go of a small laugh and the excitement rushed to his face. Peter on the other hand… Well, he nearly did a spit take.

“What about? you know… The other mark?” Michelle shook her head and scratched her neck.

“Too personal.” She replied, it really wasn’t but at least it would Ned off her back.

Ned nodded, he understood and wouldn’t press any further into it.

**The thing we don’t talk about…**

* * *

It’d all happened on April 27, 2018... Thanos had happened and Peter, along with the rest of the world was gone. Half the universe's population cut in half like nothing else. 

But, now five years later, the world had been saved, brought back whole. Thanks to the Avengers and their allies.

However, Mr. Stark wasn’t the one to snap his fingers. No, it was… It was Peter who had done it. There was no elaborate trick or anything like that, Peter had all but given up on comedy for the fight. He’d simply taken the gauntlet from Stark’s hands and done a slide of hand with the big purple guy. Momentarily stunned, Peter had snapped his hand with a final smile to his mentor before the army of the once-mighty had fallen.

The dust blew in the wind as their ashes fell to the ground. And Peter collapsed under the gauntlet’s power, it was too much. Even for him, there was just too much to bear. The group had gathered around the kid. Tony doing everything possible to save him. Tony hadn’t just done everything for nothing.

“You’re not dying on me kid!” That’s all he remembered, the blackness of void space filled his vision.

Peter woke up weeks later, in fact, it was well over a month since the fight before any sign of life returned to the boy. Stark had refused any idea of removing him from life support. Many had suggested it was time to let go but he wouldn’t and in fact, couldn’t.

The boy roses from his slumber with a yelp of shooting pain. The world around him foreign yet comforting. Around him sat his mentor, the man couldn’t have looked worse for wear. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes themselves looked to be filled with regret.

“H’y Mr. Star-k” Peter’s voice just wasn’t there, he couldn’t project in any fashion or form. However, it did get the man’s attention. Tony looked over at the kid and pulled his chair closer.

“Hey little one, rest. You need your energy.” Peter nodded faintly to the man.

“Where am I?” Tony smiled at the boy. Peter was in a room with a view of a lake, hardwood floors, grey walls, and a soft comfy bed. Along with a dresser and a few other things filled the room. 

“The lake house, our home.” Peter smiled at his mentor and nodded. He passed out soon after.

**August 10, 2023,**

* * *

Peter woke up, he was still somewhat lackluster with movement. He was able to walk with the help of a cane and his left arm was doing well. His face was covered in scar tissue still but overall the boy looked better. However, the one glaring factor to his recovery was the loss of his right arm. It’d been too far gone to save, they’d saved his shoulder but everything lower than that had been removed.

Tony had built something similar to Bucky's arm for  _ his son _ . It was able to keep up with his weight and strength along with more laterally and horizontally like any normal arm. Tony had also done the arm up in Blue and Red like Peter’s suit.

However, none of that mattered to Peter, he could care less about how he looked or even felt at the movement. It was 10:30 pm and he was now turning 16. He looked at his arm, hoping that for some reason it would wish him well for once in life.

However, as time passed and his birthday came. Unfortunately, only one sign appeared. On his left pectoral a burning, itching sensation began to dig in and lasted for only a few seconds. However, what was written was no less a miracle.

Peter looked in a mirror and read the inscription. “So, you’re a Stark?” Peter’s face filled with red? Why was he so ill-fated in life? Why was this the thing he was blessed with? “WHY!” He yelled only to himself.

A knock on the door came soon after.

“Come in.” He said mutely towards the door. Tony stepped in with a small smile on his face. Tony had known it was Peter’s 16th birthday and what was left of the Avengers had gathered earlier in the day to celebrate.

Tony looked at Peter. First to his face, then to his arm and then to his chest. There on his chest sat the words. Tony’s eyes widened and nearly laughed.

“So, Are you a Stark?” Tony began to laugh now, Even if it wasn’t funny he laughed at the kid’s misfortune.

“Am I?” Peter asked, dead faced for the first time in a long time.

Tony nodded. “Yes… At least I see you as a son. Do you see me as a… as a Father?” Peter looked at Tony and his large doe eyes. His mentor meant so much to him. Peter nodded to Tony and the two both sat in silence for a while looking out over the lake.

**Back at school… for the first time. YIKES.**

* * *

Peter had been on leave for the long term ‘illness/injury’ Which was absolutely true. However, none of the decathlon group believed it other than MJ and Ned. Flash had been talking about how Peter just didn’t want to come to school because he was too embarrassed. Embarrassed of what? No one even knew.

Peter still wasn’t going to class. He was too weak to be moving about between classes and the like. However for some forsaken reasons he felt that his team needed him. Which was by all means true but Michelle didn’t like to admit it.

Peter had come into practice on time. It was the first meet of the season and the group hadn’t arrived yet. Mr. Harrington was there already but that was because he didn’t have a 5-period class to teach.

The man looked up and smiled at Peter. He didn’t notice Peter’s right arm. Peter had gotten used to wearing long sleeves to hide the arm. His face, however, still held the scars of battle. Peter looked ruff and he was, by all means, ruffed up.

Soon the group funneled in and sat down. None noticed Peter, he was sat the far end of the library at a table away from the group for the time being. He was working on a small project for Morgan and didn’t want to bother everyone.

Once the group had sat down and gotten adjusted and comfortable in their chosen seats Pete walked over to reintroduce himself to his once close team. He gave a small wave with his left hand. The group looked up at him as he waved and shock filled their eyes.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Michelle looked at him with both worry and sorrow in her eyes. She still didn’t know he was Spider-man but she was getting closer to the truth the more time went on.

“I thought I’d come and support the team.” His voice was raspy and the pain only glinted in his eyes. “What the H*** happened to you, Parker?” Flash had spoken this time, and then followed more questions to which Peter did his best to deflect.

“A lot happened to me… You don’t know the half of it.” The group nodded, they heard about his injuries and as per usual thought it to be fake. However, now looking at the teen they knew it was all but fake. However, as time went on, no one seemed to notice the arm, He’d covered it well enough with a shirt and most presumed it was a latex glove on his hand. 

Peter told them he’d been in an apartment fire a few days after coming back from the snap and that he was lucky to be alive. Which he had was in an apartment fire at some time during the last six months… saving lives but it worked as cover for now.

**Graduation…**

* * *

Peter and Tony had both agreed that graduation was the best time to reveal Peter’s two secrets because there was really no other opportunity that was controllable. Peter and Tony had asked the principle ahead of time if it was okay for them to do so. The Principle of Midtown had been in the lope for a long time, mainly due to Peter’s other duties as a hero.

That day went by fast, Peter said his hellos to Ned and MJ before sitting down by alphabetical order. Michelle had given the valedictorian speech for the school and she’d seemed all but thrilled about it. After that, the Principle along with some of the teachers called names and slowly everyone but Peter was called forth.

When Peter was finally called the Principle had stepped aside after giving Peter his diploma and allowed him to say what he needed to say. 

Peter began to roll up his right sleeve to reveal the metal arm that was now permanently a fixture in his life. A sign that his life wasn’t normal but, yet, he could deal with whatever blow came to him.

“Hey everyone. I can’t believe this is the last time we’ll all be together and I know it seems weird that I’m giving a speech but I wanted to clear something up about the last four years. Minus the snap of course.” Some chuckled while others looked downwards.

“I wanted to say thanks to all of you for giving me some of the best years of my life and that I thought you all deserved to know first who I am and what I do. Well, to start things off I wanted to say that I’m a… I’m Tony Stark’s son, and that you guys brought some of the greatest moments to my life and gave me a sense of normality. That I would have never been able to grow without you guys and thanks for being there with me.” The crowd looked behind them, they’d seen Mr. Stark, Pepper, and a young Morgan at the back when they’d entered. Most figured he’d be doing the final remarks or something. However, it was now apparent that he was supporting  _ his kid _ .

Peter began to walk away, forgetting about the second part until he looked at Tony and nearly ran back to the podium. “ I am Iron-man…” Peter’s eyes went wide, and Tony began to laugh.

“Wait, no… wrong hero! Jeez, how do you do this dad… Anyway,” Peter let go of a long sigh and faced the crowd. Looking to MJ and Ned. Her eyes had grown wider than ever thought possible.

“I am Spider-man.” Peter quickly rushed off stage and over towards Pepper and Tony. The two gave warm smiles as Peter and his classmates threw their caps up into the air.

After everyone began to return to their families MJ walked over to Peter and his family. Morgan had moved behind Peter, still shy as ever and Tony was giving a heart to heat to Peter. “I’m gonna miss you when you go off to MIT.” The boy rolled his eyes at the man.

MJ tapped on Peter’s shoulder and the boy jumped. He hadn’t seen or felt her coming and she liked it that way.

“So, you’re a Stark?” She looked at him, her head tilted slightly and the boy’s eyes grew wide. ‘She said the thing!’ He yelled in his head but she didn’t give him time to say anything.

MJ wiped away at the coverup that had become so normal to her, never letting anyone see it. On her neck, exposed to the world now sat the cursive writing of ‘I am Iron-man.’ It had already begun to fade, yet it wouldn’t be gone for a while.

Peter could plainly see it and his eyes went wide… “Wow, we’re both really unlucky?” MJ let go of a small laugh… ‘NO! NO, I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!’ She internally screamed to herself but it was a lost cause.

Peter smiled and tugged his shirt up revealing the words to his friend and soulmate. MJ rolled her eyes and looked at the teen. They were going to take it slow. They hadn’t really been with one another for any length of time due to Peter’s injuries and his online schooling. However, he’d been at Acadeca practice for the last year. The two weren’t perfect but together they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> Okay, this was supposed to be a crackfic but it became angst and fluff. Sorry, this was literally an idea I got at 1 in the morning and ran with. Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to Kudo, Bookmark, and Comment. It’s much appreciated and PLEASE COMMENT, I need them. :(


End file.
